Dream Drop Academy
by Solomon and Evia
Summary: You are in a group of soldiers led by Evia Seiker. Your mission was to invade the base of the Anarchist party who are trying to overthrow the Royal Family. While you fought, a mage casted Dream Drop on you and the others, now you are stuck in a shared dream where you are in a school and you have to find some means of escape. But, will you be able to survive long enough?
1. Chapter 1

Evia: Hello party people! –waves-

Solomon: We've never tried a series story on here before but reading The World of Elrios really inspired to do so, if you haven't read it then go resad i its amazing! You must read it now!

Gladryll: -clears throat- don't mind me, I'm just a new character

Evia: oh Gladryll, glad you could make it, why not fill them in on this?

Gladryll: well if you bothered to read the description, you know what the story is about, anyways, luck for you we want people to fill an application for their character and here it is –pulls out a piece of paper from black kimono- oh by the way, there are eight character slots, and we'll try to update the story frequently

Name:

Age:

Race:

Description:

Personality:

Bio:

Skills:

Classes

1st class advancement story

1st class description

1st class skills

Class weapons

2nd class story

2nd class description

2nd job skills

I'm too lazy to type out Evia's but you'll gather her info as the story progresses, instead I'll fill out Solomon and Gladryll's Note: Solomon and Gladryll will not take up and character slots

Name: Solomon

Age: 18 (3rd year)

Race:Human

Description: dark skinned, has purple eyes with two tone feathery white/black hair that covers his right eye. Wears the school uniform. (summer star academy costume). Has a small ponytail

Personality: very social and friendly, acts cool and collected, even when stressed

Bio: Not much is known about Solomon other than that he's the leader of the knights of Hamel, He shares a close bond with the Seiker family, especially Evia since they grew up together. He is quite skilled with a sword and is quite talented in the arcane arts

Skills:

Sonic strike- Solomon rushes the opponent and does three quick strikes that slows the opponent  
Hyper stance- gives Solomon the status of Super Armor and increases his movement speed and attack speed  
Clone strike: Solomon summons a clone made of mana that strikes the nearest opponent (can be used in the air)

Dragonic strike- Solomon summons a dragon made of energy that causes a random status ailment to those who take damage by it.

Sonic blitz- (300 MP) Solomon strikes the enemy, then summons a storm of blades and does one final strike that stuns the enemy

Classes

1st class advancement story-War Hero

Solomon further advanced his training in tactical warfare and swordplay. While training, he came across a mystical blade named Fuma. He made a pact with the spirit of the blade and in doing so allowed him to tap into its power to change his blades shape and abilities. Lead the brawl as you tap into Fuma's power and unleash the power of the War Hero

1st class description

Has neatly groomed black/white hair, white part still covers his right eye. Now carries Fuma ( a black katana with a blue ribbon on it) wears the school academy still. In awakening, he gets a rune that has the Japanese symbol of bravery in his left eye

1st class skills

Summon Blade: William- Fuma turns into a copy of William phoru's sword, in this mode Solomon gains stoic and his movement speed decreases but his attack power is increased

Summon Blade: Wally- Fuma turns into a mechanical blade that is wielded reverse-style, in this mode Solomon's magic attack increases and is able to shoot energy spheres

Summon Blade: Shadow- Gains shadow warriors scimitar, movement speed increases and attack speed increases

Summon Blade:Altera- Gains a Nasod Blade that doubles in length when he slashes

Summon blade:Berthe-Gains a demonic blade (think of Conwell fused with berthe blade)

Summon Render- (can be cast only after Summon blade) Solomon summons the spirit of his blade form and does a combo attack with it( in berthe's case, Berthe charges and Solomon unleashes a flurry of slashes and ends it with Berthe's Ice beam)

Summon Blade:Create- Solomon absorbs spirit energy from the boss monster and creates a new summon blade-overwrites one of his current Summon Blades-

Class weapons

Fuma

2nd class story- Field Commander

As Solomon's powers grew, he became more well known in Elrios. As the bond between him and Fuma grew, they were able to solve the mysteries of the sacred blade. Now able to summon warriors to fight by his side he begins his conquest of peace to Elrios. He brings salvation to his allies and ruin to his enemies, unleash the vast tactical knowledge of the Field Commander

2nd class description

Has spiky black/white hair that covers his right eye, wears a black overcoat with one sleeve on right side. Has a long black ponytail

2nd job skills

Summon- Archer- summons a spirit archer that instantly goes into siege mode and unleashes a barrage of arrows

Summon- Marauder- summons a dual wielding swordsman that does quick strikes and finishes with a quick slash that stuns the enemy

Summon-Mage- summons a mage that unleashes a blizzard

King's crown-passive- increases damage dealt by summon attacks and summon blade attacks

Name: Gladryll

Age: 16(1st year)

Race:Elf

Description: looks like rena but has black hair and red eyes, wears a bow in her hair. Wears the girl version of school uniform

Personality: Very social and friendly, a bit flirtatious at times

Bio: She's shrouded in mystery, the only known fact about her besides her name is that she is the daughter of the Elder of elves, Rena

Skills:

Wind Snare- Gladryll sets a trap that explodes on contact with the opponent

Sonic strafe- Gladryll does a backflip shot and unleashes a whirlwind that stuns the enemy wihle doing continuous damage over time

Seige mode

Aero strike- Gladryll shoots a supercharged arrow that pierces through enemies

Sonic striker- Gladryll pulls out her sword and sets a trap and strikes through the enemy, after the strike the trap is triggered

Classes

1st class advancement story- Assault huntress

Gladryll begins to follow in her mother's footsteps of the night watcher and begins to master swordplay and trapmaking.

1st class description- wears hair long, carries a black bladed Erendil, wears the school uniform with a sheath for her sword

1st class skills

Trapping slash- Gladryll does a flash strike thorugh the enemy that leaves a trail of trap behind her  
Fatal impact- Gladryll jumps high into the air and shoots traps from her bow and does a gliding strike

Angered strike- Gladryll does a combo attack and ends it with a trapping slash

Class weapons

Talos- (black bladed erendil),traps,kicks

2nd class story Night Goddess

Gladryll studies in her mothers path of Night watcher and forges her own blade Falamos, Falamos is capable of generating Magical traps and illusions. As her skills progressed she became a mercenary that executes her enemies in a blink of an eye in the night. Her mercilessness has earned her the name Night Goddess

2nd class description

Has black hair with red tips, has a black sleek bow, wears the school uniform with a black vest over it. Keeps her red eyes

2nd job skills

Final Countdown- (chargeable move) Gladryll unleashes a combo move and ends it with a flurry of strikes followed by a fatality strike and traps left in her wake.

Fatal detonation- does a quick slash then rushes past the enemies leaving traps in her wake

Flirtatious impact-(works only on Male characters) winks at the character then presses a detonation button that unleashes a warhead and leaves a healing field behind.(Put in this one for laughs XD)

Also we need some teachers for this that will be the antagonists(not all of them will be evil exactly, there might be a traitor or two, when you enter just use (Teacher) when you submit in the subject box of the PM)


	2. Chapter 2: To Dream Drop academy

**Evia: Prepare for a story of epic proportions**

**Solomon: shut up its just the first chapter**

**Evia : Q A Q why u so mean to me, Gladryll-san Solomon being mean**

**Gladryll: shut up Evia and go make me a sammich**

**Evia: Q A Q but I'm the princess of Hamel, I don't make sammiches Q A Q**

**Gladryll: + -+ what was that?**

**Evia: *sweatdrops* I'm sorry I'm sorry! . I'llgo make one right away!**

**Gladryll: Good little slave, I mean friend :D**

"Come on people let's go go go!" I yelled over the roar of the waterfall.

"Shouldn't I be saying that since I'm the captain of the Knights?" A purple eyed man in a dark brown leather cloak asked. I punched him in the gut. "Ow, you crazy bitch what was that for?"

"You and I both know my father put me in charge of this operation, these people are mercenaries, not Knights so you don't have any authority over them, but I, being the daughter of the King and Queen of Hamel do. Now Solomon, make yourself useful and get your team ready for the dive." I said to the man

"Fine,fine jeez, you're a whole lot nicer when you're not doing field work" Solomon said as he jumped out of my boat and into his own. He stood up and generated a sphere of magic that he held close to his face. "Alright people! We're beginning phase two of Evia's plan against the Anti-Hamel syndicate, get ready for the dive! Our intel has told us that their base is somewhere underwater, now let's go!" As Solomon spoke, the sphere flickered, acting as a type of megaphone. One of the cloaked soldiers handed me scuba gear.

"Thanks, but I won't need it." I said, moving my cannon to the side. I stood up and clapped my hands together. "Armor change! Aquarius!" My freiturner armor began to glow and morph into a gown-like armor. My cannon turned into floating spear drones. Angelic wings sprouted out of my back and I jumped into the water, the bottom of my armor then morphed into a mermaid tail. I resurfaced and looked at the mercenaries with me."All right! Remember your teams! We are diving now!" I then submerged underwater and swam to deeper depths.

**Solomon's POV**

"Jeez, why does she have to be so bossy?" I complained

"Come on, you act like she's the only bossy one here, you're probably worse than her" I heard a voice say. I looked to the boat on my left and saw a black haired elf with red eyes, she simply waved to me.

"Gladryll, how the heck did you get in this mission?" I asked

"Well my Mom was busy and she told me I needed to interact with the citizens of Elrios more so I decided to tag along, that's not a problem right? I know you'll protect me~" She said, winking at me. I blushed lightly and looked away from her.

"Anyways, diving now!" As soon as I said that statement, there were ripples disrupting the calm of the water. I put on my scuba gear and jumped in. I looked for some indication of Evia passing through here when I noticed a giant hole in a coral reef wall.'Over the years, she's become too reckless' I thought, sweatdropping a little. I signaled the others to go through the giant hole that Evia possibly made and soon we found an underwater castle. It looked completely left intact, as if it was built underwater. I unsheathed my blade,Fuma and descended down near the castle. I looked for some kind of entrance and I heard a sudden explosion and heard Evia yell;

"DAMMIT!" I sweatdropped and swam in the direction the sound came from, the others following me.'_what has she gotten herself into this time?'_ I thought, annoyed.

**Evia's POV**

I was sent sliding back, blocking with my cannon. I had managed to find a way in and I thought I wouldn't have been detected, apparently they were awaiting my arrival. I swung my cannon over my head expertly and rushed my opponent, who just looked like a giant hulk of a human, but its skin was blue instead of any human color. I smacked it with my cannon and I jumped into the air and slammed my cannon on its head.

"Iron Kingdom!" I yelled. A silver portal appeared in the ceiling and missiles began to stream out of it, almost obliterating the ground beneath us. I used my cannon to rocket away from my opponent and the ground collapsed underneath him. I spun my cannon and slammed it into the ground."Who's next?" I said with a fierce glare. I saw a man in black and red scuba gear run towards me and shoot a missile at me. I slided out of the way and it exploded on the wall."Missed!"

"Wasn't aiming at ya" he said.

"Wha? Oh don't tell me" I said as I slowly turned my head to the nearest wall, the wall began to crumble and my eyes widened." Armor Change!" I yelled. The wall exploded and water soon filled the room, I felt the force of the current hit me and my armor glowed. I sprouted dragonic wings and I jetted out of the water, holding my Dragonic cannon."Helios"

"This girl has a armor for everything!" One of the grunts shouted.

"Now burn!" I said as I pointed my cannon at them, aiming it with one hand. I shot a charged fireball out at them that created a circle of fire around them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone dash past me and into the fire.

"Can't let you have all the fun now can I?" Solomon said. I smirked, I heard someone try to sneak up on me and stab me when I saw a puppet zip past me and stab my would-be assailant.

"Mari thinks Evia should keep their guard up" A girl in a cloak said. She took off her hood and showed her silver hair and red eyes.

"Th-thanks" I said, sweatdropping a little. '_This girl is kinda scary, I don't know why, just can't put my finger on it.'_I thought to myself. I heard the sound of another wall giving away and I rushed at her and picked her up before the wall gave away. When I picked her up, a hat fell off her head and fell into the water.

"Mari's hat…" She said sadly.

"Did you want to be swept away by the current?" I asked her.

"No but…"

"Hey guys! In case you haven't noticed, we kinda have a fight here!" Solomon yelled.

"Right! Let's go Mari!"

"Right! Lighting Adjustment!" Mari jumped out of my arms and summoned a puppet that began flying across Solomon's area, burning the enemies and Solomon with it.

"Hey, what's cooking?" Solomon said as he was on the ground, nearly burnt to a crisp.

" Is Solomon going to be okay?" Mari asked innocently

"Yea, he'll be fine" I chuckled. I then saw Gladryll drop down from the ceiling and land in front of us. She looked down at the water, which went up to my waist, and for Mari it went up just above her waist.

"What'd I miss? I scouted ahead like you asked me to" Gladryll said.

"Ummm, kinda made an explosive entrance and Oh god! Solomon might be drowning!" I said, starting to freak out.I grabbed Solomon's unconscious body and slung it over my shoulder.

"Wow, Evia's strong" Mari said

"Not really, the armor's doing all the work" Gladryll said" It's just augmenting her natural strength enough for her to lift Solomon."

"Anyways, did you see the Anarchist leaders?" I asked her

"Yea, they're in the center of the castle, this place is crawling with guards though, I'm not sure we'll be able to sneak around much longer undetected."

"Alright, if its unlikely that we can go in undetected then time for plan B" I stated

"Knowing Evia it's going to be something reckless, stupid or a combination of both" Mari said, sweatdropping.

A few minutes later

**?'s POV**

Me and the others were playing checkers while discussing ways to kill the Royal family when he heard and explosion come from the northern wall of the room. The cause of it seemed to be a giant cannon on wheels. The top of it opened and a silver haired girl with amber eyes exhaled deeply.

"Man what is that stuff? Definitely not gunpowder." The girl said. Then another girl with black hair and red eyes, who appeared to be an elf. Came out of the top of the cannon.

"Well Mari, you were right it was both reckless and stupid." The elf girl said, sweatdropping.

**Evia's POV**

"Whatever! At least it worked!" I yelled

"Mari sees the Anarchist Leaders!" Mari said happily, pointing in the direction of the people playing checkers. I turned in that direction and put on a death glare. The group of people's faces paled signifigantly. I shrunk the cannon down to its regular size and charged at them, I slammed it into one of them and sent them flying.

"YES I GOT ONE!" I said celebrating.

"Mari thinks it's too early to celebrate, look" Mari said, pointing past me. I saw someone in a purple cloak come out of the shadows.

"So the King sent his brat to confront us? How pathetic, your father is a bigger coward than I thought." The figure said.

"What….did….you…say?" I said, getting a little bit annoyed at someone insulting my father.

"He's a coward if he sends his _daughter_ to fight for him." The figure said. I rushed him and slammed my cannon into his chest.

"Anyone who dares to call my father a coward must die! My father is ten times the person a scumbag like you could ever be, now burn!" I yelled as I clicked the trigger and released a flaming fireball into his chest. It sent him sliding back slightly but he quickly recovered.

"Hmph, you're a feisty one, if I knew better I'd think you were the daughter of Elsword."

"Shut it!" I yelled as I charged at him with my cannon again. I tried to smash my cannon into his face but he batted it away and sent me flying a bit. I smashed my cannon into the ground to recover and dashed at him again.

**Solomon's POV**

I sighed, I had woken up a few minutes ago and I tiredly watched Evia charge at the cloaked figure, only to get her attacks effortlessly blocked.

"Mari thinks Evia needs help" Mari said, looking in my direction." By the way, Mari needs to know if Solomon is okay after Lighting Adjustment"

"I'm fine, Evia just needs to calm down and can you stop talking in third person?" I said.

"No, Mari likes talking this way so deal with it (=3=)" Mari replied. I sweatdropped and groaned.

"Evia quit screwing around and fight like you mean it!" I yelled

"Just what do you think I'm doing?" Evia yelled back. Her attack got deflected again and was punched hard in the gut. The force from the punch sent her crashing into a wall and her armor disengaged.

"Holy crap! That's one heck of a punch!" I said. I grabbed Fuma and charged at the figure and tried to stab them. The figure blocked my blade and looked in my direction. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mari come in our direction with two of her puppets.

"You know, this is a perfect time to try out my newly learned spell." The figure said, starting to laugh like a maniac.

"And what's that?" I said, struggling to free my blade.

"Dream Drop" the figure said. A purple-pinkish pulse resonated through the room and into the hallways of the castle. I felt myself grow tired and I soon fell asleep.

**-A little while later-**

I woke up with my head resting on a girls lap. I looked up and saw Gladryll smiling at me warmly. I sat up and looked around the room for Evia who was lying down on a sofa. She looked different though, her hair was shorter and she was wearing a black beret on her feathery silver hair. She was wearing some type of black uniform and her drones were nowhere to be seen. She was wearing black thigh-high leather boots with dark grey accents on them. I walked over to her and looked at her then the others. Mari and Gladryll were wearing a similar uniform, but without the beret and they wore shorter boots.

"Well, wake her up" Gladryll said.

"How?" I asked

"Mari really thinks it's not that hard to wake someone up, try something Solomon has seen on TV" Mari said. I looked over to the sleeping Evia. _'She looks so peaceful…..awww man she's gonna kill me when she wakes up'_ I thought to myself. I bent over and was about to blow on her forehead when her eyes snapped open and she kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying across the room.

"Stay away from me you pervert!" Evia said, pushing herself into the sofa.

"Aw man what the hell is that for and what the heck?" I said. I looked at Evia and was shocked. She was acting like she did before she joined the Knights, she acted this way when she was 17 wait a minute…"I said.

"What is it Solomon?" Mari asked.

"You think it's possible that the mage who did this reverted her mind to the way it was 3 years ago?" I asked.

"Well I think it's unlikely that actually happened to her, I mean why would it just happen to her? Dream drop was cast on all of us" Gladryll said.

"Yea but, Evia was knocked out when it was cast, so maybe it erased some of her memories"

"Solomon what the hell has gotten into you? Trying to…to….." Evia said blushing and closing her eyes.

"Ok this is too weird, we gotta find a way to fix this" I said, annoyed.

**To be continued~**

**Evia: ok what the heck?**

**Gladryll: what? Heck I'm the author I thought it'd be interesting**

**Solomon: Wait, I thought Evia was the author**

**Evia: I thought Solomon was the author O_OIII**

**Gladryll: nope, I'm the author btw I'm still accepting character entries and I'll read over ones that are also posted in the reviews. God I've been playing too much Elsword**

**My elsword online characters: Gladryll, come play with us + -+**

**Gladryll: Must….resist…temptation ah screw it I'm going XD**

**Evia: *winks* Leave a review :D**

**Solomon: Dat cliffhanger T A T**

**Gladryll: -is playing Elsword- shut up, making a BM named SolomonBlade XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gladryll: owo potential, this story has  
Evia: Solomon, I am your mothaaa –is in darth vader costume-  
Solomon: wow, 2 star wars references, um ok? No ur not my mom, she is dead D:  
Gladryll: DDA Chapter 3 ppl! Enjoy!Oh! another thing, I'll try to update this and EKT(Evia's Knight Tale) on a schedule, about every other week or so**

Solomon's POV

I took a look at the girl in front of me. She had long silver hair with black at the bottom, amber eyes and a school uniform on. She looked pretty cute and I would say that to her if she wasn't threatening to shoot me with a nasod blaster.

"S-stay away!" She said, the gun shaking in her hand.

"H-how did your hair grow?" I asked

"Wh-what? I don't know I just….Just stay away!" She fired a blast from her gun which left a fist sized hole in the wall.

"Wow, I don't want to get hit by a bullet from that" my face paled a bit.

"The hell is up with you? I was sleeping and you try to kiss me? You think this is like snow white? Screw that try that again pal and I'll blast your goddamn face off" She got out of the sofa and began walking over to the fridge. _'Does she think I'm trying to molest her?' _I thought to myself. I sighed and sat down and let my gaze wander around the room. _'this looks like a teacher's lounge'_ I looked around and saw a fridge, a coffee machine some TVs and other stuff that you would normally see in a teachers' lounge.

" So, should we head back to class?" She asked. I blinked for a minute and stared at her.

"…..What?"

"Well we are students right? So we must have some classes to go to" She explained.

"Alright….." I said. We walked out of the lounge and we walked down the hall and a door magically appeared to our right.

"Let's try this one~" Evia said as she opened the door.

"Wait!" I said, reaching out my hand to stop her and light poured out of the door, blinding me. When I opened my eyes, Evia and the door were gone. I looked at the walls; they were barren except for lockers. I saw another door spawn and I opened it and I was greeted by the same light. I heard it close and when I opened my eyes, I was in a classroom. I saw a black haired woman with a fox hairpin at the front of the class. She looked familiar, like someone I met but she wore glasses.

"Ah Solomon, there you are sit down please." She said. I sat down as I was told and looked around the room, its walls had paintings and various posters such as; Be cool stay in school, all excuses stop here. It honestly made me want to gag but I refrained from doing so. I simply put my head down on my desk and took a nap. I heard someone tap my desk and I looked up.

"Excuse me Mr. Kenoarashi, but can you solve this equation since you think this is so easy" The teacher asked. I looked at the board with my head on my palm and stared at it boredly.

"The answer is 5" I said. The teacher looked at the board with a shocked expression.

"How did you?"

" I may not look like it but I'm actually 20 years old, something like this really is a waste of time." I looked up and the teacher dropped her chalk and stared at me."…..what?"

"You're how old now?" She asked, pretending not to hear me the first time.

"20 years old" I responded plainly. The bell rang and I got up, took a quick scan around the room and looked for an exit. I found a door, opened it and closed it behind me. I was back in the hall and when I looked at where the door was a minute ago it was gone. _'Weird place'_ I thought to myself. I walked around, getting a bit hungry. I decided to look for a vending machine or the cafeteria.

**Evia's POV**

"Okay class this is Evia Seiker, she'll be joining our class today so treat her with respect." My teacher said. I looked in her direction and she looked a bit like me. She wore rounded glasses and a khaki suit. Her eyes were blue like my fathers, she had silver hair like mine but part of it was swept to one side,covering her nasod 'eye'(the circular gold and blue metallic object on eve's forehead). She had cyan highlights in her hair. She was reading a book and looked up and smiled at me. I went to my seat and opened my workbook.

" Hey that new girl is kinda cute" I heard one of them say. I blushed lightly and took a quick look around the room, trying to find someone I recognized. I couldn't find anyone I recognized so I went back to working. I heard a knock on the classroom door and I looked at the new guest of the room in disbelief. She had amber eyes, long silver-white hair, a small tiara, and a khaki student uniform on. _'Is that…me?' _I thought to myself. "Whoa! Check out the other chick!" I heard another say. The girl sat down by me and ruffled my hair.

"Um, I'm sorry I don't think we've met." I said.

"Well of course we haven't because I'm you" she whispered in my ear.

"What!?" I said, standing up suddenly and my pencil slammed into the ground, causing a resounding _Smack!_ Everyone looked at me and I sat down, going back to my workbook.

"I know you won't believe me right away so I'll explain later, just call me Seraph for the time being."

"All right." I said. Soon our class ended and we were released for lunch, I hid behind Seraph shyly, not wanting to encounter any strangers.

**Gladryll**

"Come on! Put some muscle into it!" A teacher yelled. I tried to pull myself higher onto the rope but my grip slipped and I regained it but only to slide down the rope and land onto the mat. I yelped in pain and looked at my hands, I got rope burn.

"Can I go get some bandages or something?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh sure you can get some bandages" My teacher began.

"Really!?"

"After you do one thousand laps around the track!" he finished. '_This guy is trying to kill me.'_I thought to myself as I began to run around the track. I began to work up a sweat at lap 20 and tried to pause, but my butt was greeted with a slap with a yardstick.

"Eep!" I yelped as I ran around the track. _'I'm an assassin, I keep fit by my life being in danger every mission, I shouldn't have to do stuff like this, stuff like this is more Solomon's territory.'_ Soon the bell rang and I stopped.

"I didn't tell you to stop!" he yelled. He was tan skinned, had blue eyes with a scar underneath one of them, and he had a yellow and blue nasod arm.

"But the bell rang and-" I began but was interrupted by my foot being smacked by a yardstick." Ok ,ok I'm going, I'm going yeesh!" I began running again.

**Solomon's POV**

Seven hours had passed since we had class and I began looking for Evia. I met Mari on my search, she was poking her puppet in her arms as we navigated the halls.

"Haven't you found it a bit weird that the doors randomly spawn and disappear?" I asked her. Mari put her index finger over her lips, as if she was thinking it over for a minute.

"Mari thinks it is a bit strange, but then again Mari thinks this is a weird school, so weird things are bound to happen, Mari thinks that Solomon should just deal with it."

"Wow, Mari is always so blunt about things." I said, trying to figure out where to search next.

"Mari thinks we should call it a day and rest."

"But we must be in a dream, how can we go to sleep?"

"Mari thinks that if you fall asleep here it'll make time go forward faster here, just like in a regular dream where events go forward faster."

"Wow, you're pretty smart"

"Thank you" We took a look at the hallway and we found one door that doesn't randomly spawn. We opened it and it led to a dorm facility. Mari and I found our own keys to our respective dorms and split up. I opened the door to my room and fount it was empty. It looked a bit like a hotel room, a comfortable looking bed, a TV, a desk and a closet. I was tired so I decided to jump into the bed and 'sleep'.

**Evia's POV**

Seraph and I had found our dorm room and we tried figuring out where the others were. I looked out the window and saw the clouds moving abnormally fast, the sky changed hues quickly in time with the clouds, it's as if….. time was accelerating.

"I think that some of your…..er I mean our friends are causing this by sleeping." Seraph said.

"So do you think we should go to sleep then?" I asked.

"Yes, when it's morning time we can continue our search." Seraph said, getting a spare blanket out and falling asleep on a chair with the blanket over her.

**?'s POV**

I was sent sliding back from the force of a punch. Luckily I had my arms guarding me from being hit in the face. I lowered my arms and looked at my enemy, he was wearing a school uniform that had the initials DDA on it.

"So, you gonna give up?" he asked, crossing his arms. He had some guys standing by him that were wearing the same uniform, he ran his hand through his black hair and pretended to look at a watch on his wrist.

" I never will, but I'll make sure to kick your ass and hand you in to the principal" I said.

"Like you could ever do that, come on girly give me your best shot" He said, beckoning me. I charged forward at him and some of his goons tried to block my way. I roundhouse kicked one in the stomach and I clenched my fist and quickly unclenched it, white electricity gathering in my palm. I opened my palm as soon as I got close to him.

"Dark Shock" I said, white electricity poured out of my hand and struck him in the stomach, sending him flying. He flew into a wall and landed on a trash can face first. I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder and headed to the principals office. The principal was a black haired man with some white splashed onto it, his eyes were a fierce amber and he had a black and orange nasod arm. He currently had his attention on a book he was reading. I dropped the bully onto his desk and he calmly sat his book down on top of a printer that was to the left of his desk. I looked around and saw another man that looked like him but his hair was neatly groomed and he wore a white jacket with grey fur accents on it. He was napping on the couch in the room with his blade concealed in his sleeve, I know this because I saw the tip of it protruding from his left sleeve. I looked around the room once more and saw no one else. I looked at the man and he had his eyes closed again, as if thinking about something.

"Who is this?"

"If I remember correctly this is Banthus Hamura's son, Kirito Hamura, he has been bullying the students for quite some time now, randomly attacking students and stealing money, in some cases sending them to the nurses office." I answered. The man opened his eyes and I felt a shiver run through my spine, his eyes seemed to pierce my usual fierce nature.

"And who may I ask are you?" He asked calmly. I stumbled around my thoughts trying to keep my focus off of those fierce eyes and I eventually came up with a response.

"My name is Evia Seiker" I replied.

"Interesting, there seems to be two other students by the same name at this very school." He closed his eyes again and I sighed in relief that his gaze was no longer fixed on me. I walked out of the office, leaving the strange men behind and walked to the dorm room I was assigned. When I walked in I saw two girls with silver hair, one that was in my bed and another that was sleeping in my chair.

"What….. is this?" I asked

**Glitchia: I'm taking over!  
Gladryll: ; ; why?  
Glitchia: I just like to change the name of the char I use in the authors note, by the way this is my Code Electra on the Solace server of Elsword, gimme a PM when u have the chance :D  
Solomon: So what? It takes about a month just to update a fanfic –is kneed in the gut- oof!  
Evia: o.o;  
Glitchia: ^^; okay shut up Solomon cause now I'm in charge of the authors note and not Gladryll  
Gladryll: What do I do now? ;w;  
Glitchia: You're fired :D  
Gladryll: Am I still in the fanfic though? ;w;  
Glitchia: idk yet now ur fired  
Gladryll: ;w;-goes up in flames-  
Glitchia: welp now that's settled, um leave a like review whatever give me a few suggestions in the reviews of what to put in chapter 3, I'm open for any suggestions and I'll try to update this on a regular basis :D.**


End file.
